Ultimate Spider-Man: The Love Once Lost
by SPIDEYSK8RBOY
Summary: It's been almost two years since Peter Parker's return and Miles' final battle with the Goblin. A LOT has changed in the last two years, A LOT! Now all of a sudden, this new girl comes to school. Which causes Miles to come out from the shadows from which he dwelled in. Rated M because of language, violence, and sex... in future chapters. Also contains spoilers of future fanfic.
1. A Friend to Lean On

**Chapter 1: A Friend to Lean On**

**A/N: This is a sequel to a fanfic I put out in the near future. But it refer to it a lot and may give away some serious spoilers to it so… ._. Also I'm introducing my own OC so yup… this is how it's going to be so deal with it.**

**Also, this fanfic is mainly from Miles' perspective, but will sometimes shift to another person's.**

**So now without further ado… here is "The Love Once Lost".**

As the students sat down in their seats, the sound of the late bell pierced through the walls and doors as it screeched, a screech that would strike fear into anyone's soul. My good friend Ganke looked at me in shock. "Well I wouldn't expect to see you in before the late bell sir", he said with such sarcasm. I let out a slight chuckle in response to his joke, which quickly faded as I resumed to resting my head on the cold and hardened school desk, and onward the class session went.

As Mrs. Stratus began her lecture Shakespeare, after she got everyone to can it of course. A girl walked in, someone of quite familiarity. _**Oh, this isn't just some ordinary girl. Oh, she was far from that, in fact THAT would be the understatement of the year. She had eyes made of sapphire, her hair, oh my gosh her hair, it's fucking royal blue and teal! **_ She fumbled her books in her arms as she pushed up her glasses while flipping her bang, as well as the rest of her hair back. She walked up to Mrs. Stratus very shyly and awkward, then tapped her to make her presence known.

Mrs. Stratus looked back with such joy. Oh I can see why. "Class. Class! Welcome our new student, Teal… Teal Okamoto." _**Oh my gosh she's so beautiful! **_ I even told off some asshole that was fucking with her. I mean, I saw the whole shit-show. She was standing at her locker, trying to get her things together. When this fucker came out, literally, from nowhere and yelled at her, "Hey! Emo Wendy Wu! Gimme your lunch money! Now, pipsqueak!"

She then turned to the overgrown ape with a disgusted look on her face, and got really slick on his ass too. "First of all, eww! Secondly, if you're gonna insult me. Be original, and be clever… Sasquatch!" His face started to contort when he heard this. "Oh BTWs I bring my own lunch. I like to save my money, which involves keeping it away from creeps… like yourself."

As she started to walk off, this nigga just grabbed her by the arm, and slammed her against her locker. He then slammed his fist SO CLOSE to her priceless face and screamed at her, "Hey! No one, and I mean NO ONE talks to JAZZ like that!" He pulled back his fist getting ready to sock her. She winced and flinched back as she let out a scream. Before she could even finish her squeal, I interfered the situation.

I boldly walked up to them and shouted, "Hey!" They both looked my direction, which caused this goon to utter, "This doesn't concern you kid. So piss off emo-fag." Being the smart-ass I was, I simply shot back with, "Oh, really? Cause it seems it just became MY business. First off all, why are you messing with such a precious gem of life, like this girl here? Secondly, it actually DOES concern me. Why? It concerns, moi, because you're fucking with my new friend." I then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me, actually forgetting to hold back my real strength. "And lastly, shouldn't you be on your way to the dopey room? You fucking overgrown, hairy ass, cross-eyed Grobian!"

Teal chuckled at this. _**My god it was so adorable… her voice in general makes me Randy. Ha, Austin Powers reference. **_Jazz's face started to morph into a face very similar to the one of Jason Voorhees'. Then it started to redden in anger and frustration from trying to figure out what _"Grobian"_ means. "Y-y-you… you and your stupid nerdette girlfriend over there better split, before I destroy your face!" I smirked and chuckled at his insolence, "Oh. Really!? Try me."

He swung his fist at me, and without a thought I dodged with ease. Which I then followed up by pushing him to the floor. He got up and started throwing punches at me, which I cohesively dodged. Finally, after dodging like ten punches, I broke the chain of awesomeness and grabbed his last punch, forced his arm to bend forward, as if he was flexing; then punched him hard in the stomach. Causing him fly across the hallway into my roommate, Judge's locker, leaving a dent in it.

She looked at me _A BIT_ freaked out, but then I quickly turned to her and said, "D-don't worry, I'll explain _'everything'_. Just follow me to my lunch table." She looked and nodded, still in a state shock from what just transpired, "Okay… by the way, thanks. For you know, what you did back there." I looked over at her very shyly and awkward, "… Uhm… you're welcome…" I looked away and guided her to my table. Ganke and Judge looked up and Ganke waved at Teal. "Hey Teal, how've you been cousin?" I looked back-n-forth baffled. "Y-you… cousins!?" I sighed and sat down as I gestured Teal to rest her tush next to me. I leaned over the guys said, "Guys… it's _'story time'_."

**A/N: Okay guys so that's the end of chapter. You guys will learn **_**a bit**_ **more about Teal in the next chapter. BTWs having her being related to Ganke wasn't my original idea. It sort of a, "last minute" type of thing, you know? Anyways don't forget to R&amp;R, and if you actually liked this story… give it a follow and fav. Do the same for moi. And this Spidey signing off, and I'll see you guys later. *THWIP* *THWIP***

**UPDATE: I'm starting to write Chapter 2 as we speak. Yeah yeah, I know it's been a good while, and I'm sorry about that. I'm also starting the prequel to this fanfic(in which I will also explain my two-year hiatus). But yeah, you'll see a bit of stuff come from me in the coming weeks.**


	2. Ahh, MEMORIES!

**Chapter 2: Ahh, MEMORIES!**

**A/N: This chapter goes into spoiler territory for the conclusion of the prequel fanfic. So I just wanted to put that out there. You could just read the prequel fanfic until I finish it then come back, it's up to you. But I'm going to flip-flop between the two very frequently.**

**Also, this fanfic is mainly from Miles' perspective, but will sometimes shift to another person's.**

**Without any further delays, here is "The Love Once Lost".**

We gathered around at the lunch table. They all looked over me, waiting for me to speak. I looked around cryptically for a few seconds before drawing my attention back to the small circle I belonged to.

The first thing that could leave my lips was, "Before I tell her anything… You two are cousins!?"

Ganke and Teal both looked at me with a bit confusion before saying, "Yeah.'

Falling back into my seat in slight defeat, all I respond to that was with, "Why am I the one to always find things out last? Also, I thought I met all of your cousins?"

"You did," Ganke replied, "Back in the third grade she went to school with us."

Looking at teal, completely bewildered, I asked Teal, "We did?"

They simply nodded to what seemed like a very silly question, with that friendly "duh" face everyone has. _**The only difference was that her's is sooo flippin' cute like, OH MY GOSH!**_

I immediately responded to them with, "Wait, so she's that girl that, that I told you… oh shit!"

But after we took a brief moment to laughs things off; I continued to go ahead and tell my story to her. I turned to her with the uttermost serious face and said, "What I'm about to tell you cannot, I repeat, CANNOT, speak of this with anyone… get me?"

Giving me a sincere look, Teal assured, "Don't worry, you can tell me anything. It's safe with me."

Hearing these words, I let out sigh of both relief and nervousness before saying, "I'm Spider-Man…"

She stared at me with her beautiful sapphire eyes; dawning that seemed to be a cross of confusion and fear. This stare went on for about a minute, which caused to start feeling nervous; it was then she finally broke the silence by asking in a frightened, yet concerned manner, "Y-you're joking right? I mean, you can't be serious."

Ganke gave her stern and stated, "He's being serious Teal, he's not joking around here."

Once Ganke finished his sentence, I saw the destroyed the bit of soul that was left in me. Her face went from worried to joyless and depressed so fast, it's scary. All she could do was stare at the two of us.

She then suddenly exploded and just slapped the shit out of me. Before I could even say, "What the hell was that for," she just began to pour out herself onto me.

She looked as if she ready to cry as she, practically screamed at me, "What the hell are thinking? Do you not see the shit that you're getting yourself into? Like, I just got reunited with my… my best fr- Someone I truly care about so much… Just to come find out that they're sneaking out late at night putting their life on the line doing this." She then turned in sheer anger and disappointment before adding, "And _you_, I bet _you_ were the one who encouraged him to go through with this. Weren't you? Weren't you!?"

Looking down at the table, Ganke simply said, "Yeah…"

Once she heard this, she let him have it. She blasted him and said, "... And you know… You know, h- You know…"

Very abruptly, she got up and stormed out of the cafeteria, she practically ran of there. I couldn't just let her go. I had to go after her. I chased her down through the hallways all the way by the the gym, which is on the other side of the school.

I grabbed her arm, and turned her around to face, calling her attention. Not wasting any time, I asked her, "What was that about?"

"What was that about!? I found out that who I've missed for so long and really care about; is out late night, basically prepping for his death. Like seriously, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, yes I do have to this. I have… responsibilities, I need to take care of… never-ending responsibilities."  
She started to breakdown right in front of me as she said, "So? So these 'responsibilities' are more important than your own life? Think about the people in life who'd be devastated if they found out."

" I have, I really have thought about and have put all of these things into consideration."

"Then why do you do this? It can't just be due to those responsibilities of yours. I mean, I can't imagine that you wake up every morning and just look forward to going out and doing this."

"What if do… huh? What if do look to it? What if, it's a way for me to actually to be… me? What if it gives me a way to deal with stress? I mean, I don't think harming someone out of a pure fit of rage or stress is right. Of course not, but when you're out there doing what I do… and sometimes you become so stressed with life and it's bs that you just feel like hitting something… well it's a convenient stress reliever…"

She just stared at me with a shocked expression on her face, not knowing what to say. I just looked down at the floor as I added with, " I know, I'm a horrible scumbag…."

Teal grabbed my hand and said, "No, you're not. You just stress and go through things like everyone else…"

"I just don't want you be afraid of me… and I don't to wind up pushing you away… Anyway, enough of my stupidity. What were referring to when you said to Ganke that 'he knows'?"

"N-nothing… it's nothing…"

"Really, I mean it's just me. It's not like I'ma tell the whole school. Plus, we're be- … we're really close…"

"I don't want to screw up of friendship."

It's _that_ bad?"

No… it's just…"

"It just what, tell me. You can trust me. I won't change on you, not even for a minute, believe me."

A shy smile grew on her face as she looked down at the floor, prepping herself to reveal her little secret to me. She looked up at me with a very shy, yet uplifting, smile as she said, " I've been… I've been in love with you since the third grade…"

My heart practically exploded in joy after hearing those words. But I had to recollect myself and be cool and calm about it. So I looked at her with the most casual, face and said, "Really, because honestly… I'm in the same situation as you…"

Realizing how bad that came off, I tried to correct myself, very quickly, "I mean, about how I feel about you… as in, I've also had very strong feelings for you since third grade…"

Her face instantly lit up with joy. She was so excited that her only verbal response was, "Seriously?"

I gave her very passionate and sincere nod yes. She then jumped onto me, hugging me, before giving me very warm and welcoming kiss. This quickly turned into a full on makeout session. _**Damn, she is such a great kisser.**_

When we were finally done; we turned to see Ganke standing in front of us, wearing a very shocked expression on his face. That expression quickly changed to enraged one. Before angrily walking away he said, "See you two at home."

**A/N: So what did you guys think of that? Liking it so far? Do you have suggestions on where you want this to go? Also, sorry for the delay. Been pumping out a lot of chapters for my other fanfiction "The Amazing Spider-Man: SHIELD Opporative". Anyways don't forget to R&amp;R, and if you actually liked this story… give it a follow and fav. Do the same for moi. And this Spidey signing off, and I'll see you guys later. *THWIP* *THWIP***

**UPDATE: After this I'm going to start working on the next chapter for my prequal fanfiction to this, "This Tangled Web We Weave". Then I'm going to work on chapter 6 for SHIELD Opporative, then come back to this. That's gonna be my schedule for writing fanfictions now. Work on one chapter at a time, per fanfiction.**


End file.
